earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 17
Characters * Monitor * Cerberus * Attack Lass Location * Monitor Sphere * June 3rd 2017, 1925 EST VOX Archive * Cerberus: tube opening, footsteps: 2 instances So, I owe you an apology. It happened just like you said it would. I don't know how, but it went just like you said. * Monitor: And she followed you, as I knew she would. * Attack Lass: boom tube closes Whoa, the Outsiders' base is a lot more involved than I thought it was. Wait, was that a Zeta Beam we were just in? * Cerberus: It was a Boom Tube. * Attack Lass: Oh, yeah... I knew that. Pfft... I was just testing you. * Cerberus: Uh-huh. So, anyway... Monitor, this is Attack Lass. Attack Lass, this is Monitor. He's like a super-voyeur god-guy that watches us like reality television on steroids. Basically, though, in a nut shell, he needs our help because something bad is coming to kill him and probably will destroy Earth in the process. So, yeah... * Attack Lass: chuckle No way... That's so cool. chuckle And this must be his secret interdimensional lair or something right? * Cerberus: He call it his Sphere. * Monitor: Thanks for your assistance, Cerberus. I'll be in touch. * Cerberus: Any chance you can call me next time? The whole voice in my head thing is really unsettling. Especially when I'm in the Watchtower restroom. * Monitor: I'll keep that in mind. And now that I'm finished with you now, where shall I drop you? * Cerberus: Hold on. I thought you said you can't see the future. How'd you know all the details of what I needed to do to get her here? * Monitor: I can predict a lot with my probability generator, but there is also my psionic abilities and vast experience to consider. I've been doing this for a while, Hank. And yes, I know you want to lecture me because I used your secret identity's name in the company of a stranger, but please don't, time is precious here. * Cerberus: I thought time didn't pass in your sphere, unless you wanted ii to... * Monitor: Doesn't mean I have the patience right now to answer all your questions. Again, thanks for your aid. Now, snap, vorpal crackling Attack Lass, as for you. * Attack Lass: Okay... breathing What the expletive expletive just happened? Where the expletive did Cerberus go? I mean, the expletive! He was just here! * Monitor: He's safe. Now, tell me about yourself. hiss * Attack Lass: Uh... I'm... Well, I... I don't know anything about myself, really. I just woke up in the middle of a street one day, in broad day. Wearing this outfit. * Monitor: Right. I know what was witnessed. I've seen it. What I don't know is what was going through your head, in that moment. * Attack Lass: Didn't you say you were psychic? * Monitor: Thoughts can only be read in the present. I mean, if you'd like, I can read your mind now. Comb through the depths of your memories, but you're unlikely to enjoy it. * Attack Lass: Yeah, my head's already a bit of an issue for me, so I'd rather you not. * Monitor: You're talking about amnesia then. * Attack Lass: As cliche as it sounds, yeah... I guess that's what it is. Wait, so... Can you see everything? Could you see what happened to me before I woke up in the street? * Monitor: I could... and I have. I can even show you, if you'd like... but not now. * Attack Lass: Why? * Monitor: Giving you that importation puts you on a course of exploring who you were. Who I need now, however, is who you are now. But, hear me out... * Attack Lass: fabric adjusting Sorry, I'm listening... Just... One second... fabric adjusting, relieved sigh That's better. Okay, go ahead with what you were saying. * Monitor: You aid me against the Anti-Monitor, the being intent on my destruction, and I will not only show you who you once were, I'll restore your memories. Every one. * Attack Lass: Sure thing. You got yourself a deal, buddy. spit Shake on it? crackle Huh? What the- Where the expletive am I now? * Cerberus: Huh? chewing How'd you get in here? * Attack Lass: Uh...Where is here? * Cerberus: It's the Arrowca- sigh It's the Quiver. The base of operations for Green Arrow. The Monitor dropped me here like an hour ago. Wait, did he drop you here, too? * Attack Lass: Whoa... I'm in Star City? chuckle, snort I've always wanted to see the Pacific Ocean! expletive! I just remembered that! Holy expletive! just remembered that! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 16 and Oracle Files: Attack Lass where Cerberus tricked Attack Lass into following him. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 18. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 17 Category:VOX Box Category:Monitor/Appearances Category:Hank Henderson/Appearances Category:Attack Lass/Appearances Category:Monitor Sphere/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline